


In the Evening...

by newenglishwoman



Series: Diabolically Normal... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newenglishwoman/pseuds/newenglishwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of his promise, Dean is trying to do that normal "apple pie", vanilla life...but things aren't what they seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Evening...

It was midnight, the "witching hour", but not in Dean Winchester's usual way. Not anymore. It had been a couple months since he watched in horror as his brother and half brother fell into the pit, into the very bowels of Hell. He was done. He couldn't take that level of pain ever again. Instead, he had turned in his demon killing Colt for a chance at a nice, vanilla, normal life. And that normal life meant that at midnight he was already in bed for the night, with Lisa quietly asleep beside him.

The first few weeks proffered only disturbed, restless sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he had visions of Sam being tortured in Hell. He started drinking more coffee, and staring at the television until all hours of the night. Finally, just when he thought the nightmares would never subside, they were replaced by something so simple, he never could have imagined it before.

He was on the beach. Specifically, it was Wells Beach, in Maine. The air was cool enough that he could wear jeans, not the despised shorts. He was sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean. He was alone, but he wouldn't be for long. As he watched the darkness building on the horizon, he heard soft footsteps, coming up behind him. A blonde young woman, petite, wearing a black bikini with a peach sarong over her legs sat down close to him in the sand. It was Jo. He would lay back in the sand and she would cuddle up to his side, draping her arm across him and laying her head on his chest. He would kiss the top of her head, wrapping one arm around her, putting the other behind his head. They would lie like that, listening to the waves roll in. This had become Dean's solace--when he didn't think of Sam in Hell. Here he finally felt at peace.

Tonight, he had gone to bed waiting for this dream. This quiet life was more than he could take. The day to day was driving him crazy. Whether it was driving Ben to practice, but still staying under the radar because he was still wanted by the police, or just pretending to be happy to show Lisa he was grateful that she put up with his moodiness. Each day, he waited for this, for the time when he could finally be in his head and at rest.

Once again, Dean found himself sitting on that beach. He watched and listened to the waves roll in. The air was cool and moist. Dean heard the soft footfall, slightly displacing the sand behind him, just as it always did. Jo, dressed in a peach bikini and sarong sat next to him. They laid down the way they had every other time, and Dean softly kissed her head. She looked up at him, her eyes soft and loving as she reached up and traced his chin with her finger. He lifted his head and moved his arm to tilt up her chin. He softly grazed her lips with his, and then kissed her more firmly. This hadn't happened before. They had never kissed like this in a dream, or even in life. He could feel it throughout his entire body, and he pulled her closer.

It was Jo who broke the kiss. He felt her pull away, moving her finger from his jaw to his mouth. Dean swallowed hard, trying to come back to his senses, wondering what had just happened, when she kissed right where his jaw hinged, on her way to his ear.

"We don't have much time," Jo whispered huskily into his ear, her voice thick with emotion.

Dean nuzzled her neck and moved the hand he had at her chin down to slide his fingers under the string of her bikini tied at the middle of her back, working his hand toward her breast. She propped herself up with one arm and he felt her take his hand away from her breast, instead intertwining his fingers in hers.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"We don't have much time," Jo said again, then pleading, "Please."

He didn't know what was wrong, but she looked so worried that his protective instincts took over. He sat up, putting their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.

"Jo, what is it?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Please Dean. You need to snap out of it."

"Out of what?"

"This life," Jo began. "You have to sense it."

"Sense it? Sense what?" Dean asked, starting to lose patience this conversation seemed completely out of place for his dream. What is happening? Dean thought to himself.

"Something is WRONG about this," Jo said.

"Well, it's not ideal, but I deserve quiet. I deserve peace." Dean pleaded.

"No. Not you." Jo said, "Never you."

"Why don't you think I deserve this?" She gave him a pleading look. He continued, "You're dead. It's not like we could have something. This is what I have."

"But you don't, you have to know that. You have to know something is wrong. Something—" Jo stopped abruptly, looking around as if she heard something.

"What is it?" Dean asked, sensing her fear, and looking around to find its source.

"She's coming, I have to go…"Jo said, kissing him quickly and getting up. This feeling was real, He could feel her fear, feel that something was coming. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. This isn't a normal dream, this is one of those dreams like Cas and Anna and Zach pulled on me. But how is that possible. Jo is human, not an angel.

"But what--" Dean began, but she was gone.

"Dean? Dean!" Dean heard Lisa's panicked voice say. Dean woke up with a start to Lisa shaking him awake. He couldn't breathe, he had taken Jo's terror with him out of the dream space. He was drenched in sweat and shaking. Was she really trying to warn him? And if she was, about what? About something coming? About Lisa? What was going on?


End file.
